


Google Comes Home

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Google is a bit of a perv, Google meets the gang, M/M, goofy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Mark thought it be a great idea to buy a Google IRL for the house. It goes...well?





	Google Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> More dumb idea- 
> 
> My Version Of Google: Blue dyed hair. Black stubble. Glasses. Wears a blue G-Logo shirt. Is an android.

"Okay, guys! Say 'hello' to Google!" Mark presented, showing an android that looks like Mark but with blue hair and pale, white skin. His eyes were a calm, even, light blue.  
"Hello! I am Google IRL. But, Mark says you can call me, Google." The android spoke, waving his hand to the men.  
"Top of the morning, to ya! I'm Jack!" The Irishman greeted, with his usual enthusiasm. Google smiled, eyes turning green for a moment.  
"Woah! His eyes changed!" Jack commented, amazed by the action.  
"Oh, yeah! His eyes turn green when registering a new user's voice." Mark responded, glancing at the manual.

"Um, h-hello. I-I'm Anti...N-Nice to, um, meet you." The shy demon greeted, partially hiding behind Dark.   
"Nice to meet you, as well," Google responded, eyes glowing green then returning to blue.  
"I'm Dark. Nice to meetcha or whatever" Darkiplier stated bluntly.   
"Hmm. You seem agitated." Google noticed, eyes turning orange.  
"It seems that he's...scanning...Dark?" Mark suggested.  
"I'm fine. Just, not a fan of meeting new people." Dark explained, changing his demeanor.  
"I see. I look forward to learning more about all of you!" Google responded, returning to his charging post, eyes turning gray, meaning that he was in sleep mode.

 

"Ouch! Fuck me!" Jack yelped, stubbing his toe on the couch. Moments later, pale fingers were attempting to remove Jack's belt.  
"Google?! S-Stop!" Jack commanded.  
"I'm sorry. When you said 'Fuck Me.' I assumed that was a command." Google explained.  
"How would you even do that?" The brown-haired man asked.  
"I am outfitted with robotic attachments that allow me to mate with users." The android explained. Jack's face turned red and he exited the room, too weirded out to even continue the conversation.

 

"Hey, Google?" Dark asked, turning to the robotic man.  
"Yes, Dark?" The android responded.  
"Do you gather information from us over time?" The gray-skinned demon asked.  
"Yes. I gather new information every day. From your internet search history to your food tastes." The android continued.  
"Oh, god. That means you know about my..." Dark began, suddenly embarrassed.  
"Yes. I know that you tend to ejaculate 3 to 4 times a day." Google described, eyes showing a loading circle for a moment. Dark covered is face in shame, screaming internally.

 

"Hey, Google?" Anti asked, taking a sip of apple juice.  
"Yes, Anti?" The blue-haired man responded.  
"Am I too...submissive?" Anti asked, rubbing his arm, shyly.  
"Well, according to your mannerisms. Most of your actions seem to be based on pleasing your lover, Dark." Google explained, eyes orange, scanning Anti.  
"U-Um..." Anti replied, completely baffled.  
"It also appears that you have an attraction towards Mark. A large fantasy of yours is to be dominanted by Mark and Dark." The androided continued to explain.  
"A-Ah! S-Stop!" Anti exclaimed, running off.

 

"Well, guys? What do you think of Google?" Mark asked, grinning widely.  
"He's a PERVERT!" The three men all shouted, all visibly annoyed.  
"Guilty as charged, I suppose." Google chuckled.


End file.
